


Keeping Score

by NeverEnoughKT



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, One direction AU, curse word, slightly older Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverEnoughKT/pseuds/NeverEnoughKT
Summary: When Niall takes his daughter to her first football game all he expecting is to make her day. Instead he meets Liam who treats them both better than expected.Story is complete and will add the other chapters every few days.Maybe some chapters added later as a series.





	1. Rooting for the Home Team

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is the first work I am confident enough to publish so I'd appreciate constructive thoughts and kindness.  
> Also when I say football I'm referring to the European style.  
> Enjoy!

At the moment Niall was trying to keep his very excited five-year-old daughter from running off into the crowd. They were given tickets to see her favorite football team play as a birthday present and it is all she had talked about for weeks. Niall had to admit that she did look adorable wearing the bright blue jersey that said #18 (who happened to be her favorite) with their scarves around her neck. Niall made a mental note to keep an eye on it because she would be heartbroken if it was lost. She had his brown hair tied back as best he could with her jumping around and his blue eyes which made him very happy. Their seats weren’t the best, but it meant his daughter could go crazy and hopefully not too many people would be upset. They made their way to the concession stands where they got a hot dog each and a bottle of water to share. Niall gave her a hotdog with a stern “do not drop it and do not eat it until we are sitting.” He wanted to get a picture of her up in the stands to send to his friend Harry who got her the tickets and if she were to start eating then it would be all over her shirt. They climbed the steps to the top section and Niall was thankful Harry thought ahead and got him isle seats. Who knows how pack this game will be and Niall doesn’t want to deal with claustrophobia while keeping an eye on her. They eat their hotdogs and Niall makes sure she gets all of it in her mouth before he has her stand up and takes a picture with her back to the field. He can see the excitement in her face finally being able to see a game. He shoots the picture off to Harry with a text of “congrats you officially got the biggest smile out of her ever.” After watching them on TV and playing outside almost daily she will finally get to see the game she loves. The stands aren’t full because they got there plenty early and he is answering about a billion questions coming out of her mouth and when she isn’t asking questions she is spouting off random facts of the team. Some people would find it shocking that she knows so much but she has been following them for years now. Niall is half listening to her half people watching when they are approached.  
“Hi sorry to bother you but I work with the club and every game we offer upgraded seats to die-hard fans that are stuck up high and from what I’ve overheard she is a pretty big fan. I’d like to offer to move you two and anyone else in your party to one of the private boxes that comes with complimentary food and drink.” Says a lady in a very formal outfit for coming to a football team. Niall also notices the lanyard around her neck saying personal.  
“Wow really?” is all Niall can say while his daughter is about to shriek with excitement.  
“Yes, here are the passes.” She says handing them to Niall. “Were you waiting for anyone else?” She asks.  
“No it’s just us.” Niall says with a tone of disbelief.  
“Ok well the box is 212 which is down two levels and at midfield. Show the security guard the passes and he will guide you to the rooms. Enjoy the game.” She explains as she walks off.  
Niall then turns to his daughter suddenly afraid of taking her into a box seat because normally very official people sit there and she has the tendency to scream during games. Which was directly inherited from Niall himself. Niall turns to her and hopes to set some rules in place. However, if things go bad they can just leave the box and return to these seats.  
“Sweetheart I need you to listen to me. These seats are for very wealthy important people normally. We can’t be loud or disrespectful in them ok. I know you get very excited during the game but you cannot yell and please no bad words.” Niall prays that the team plays well tonight and he can save himself the embarrassment of other people knowing that his daughter uses the word ‘shit’ way too often. “If you don’t enjoy being in there and you want to be loud we can always come back to these seats deal?”  
“Yes Daddy. I’ll be on my best behavior.” She said giving him her best puppy dog look.  
“Okay let’s go stay close to me.” Niall reminds her as they fight the crowd to get down from their original seats and wonder the hallway trying to find their box. Niall had put both lanyards on knowing she would unclip hers. Niall is able to find the hallway with the box seats and the security guard who is very nice and shows them their room. From the outside, you would never guess that it is a box seat because it is a solid wood door with no markings. They enter the room shocked to only find one other person inside. The man is quick to stand up and greet them.  
“Hello!” he says with a smile so bright his eyes almost squeeze shut, “You must be the people Michelle offered the upgrade to. My name is Liam and it is wonderful to meet people who are die-hard fans.”  
“Hi I’m Niall,” He says extending his hand to shake Liam’s, “And my daughter here is the die-hard fan.”  
“Start them young. That’s what I like to see. What’s your name?” Liam says bending down to her eye level.  
“I’m Lilly and I’m a huge fan of the Rams.” Lilly says with a smile so bright. Niall is proud that she isn’t shy of the man. He wants to make a good impression on the man he finds so attractive and was generous to share his box with. At first glance the man seemed quite young maybe around his own age but looking closer it seems that the man is a few years older but still very attractive. His eyes are very kind especially when finding out he'll be sharing his box with a child all night.  
“I can tell. It takes only a true fan to be upgraded to here. Normally I get the company of 10 thirty-year-old men who have been following the team. It’s nice for a change. Seems like it will only be us for tonight.”  
“Oh really? A whole box for three people.” Niall questions.  
“Yeah I'm here almost every game but I can never convince my friend to join me so instead of being alone I decided to give people upgrades. Now would you guys like anything to eat or drink we’ve got a lot and if we don’t have it we can call concessions to get some.”  
“We just had a hotdog so we are probably good. Sweetheart do you want any food or drink right now?”  
“Can I have juice?” Lilly asks looking up at Niall who then looks up to Liam questioning if they have juice.  
“Yep we have apple, orange, or grape what would you like?” Liam offers shocking Niall with all the options that weren’t available in the normal concessions.  
“Apple!”  
“Coming right up. Anything for you Niall? I’m about to grab myself a beer.”  
“Uh sure do you have a Guinness?”  
“Yep” Liam says standing up from the mini fridge with his hands full of drinks. He gives them their drinks and says, “would you like to check out the view?”  
They walk to the outside part of the box to look at their seats. It is a pretty amazing view right at midfield. Plus Niall knows he won’t have to hold Lilly up the whole time so she can see which is a bonus.  
“Daddy, Daddy look we can see everything!”  
“I know sweetheart. What do we say to Liam for giving us great seats?”  
“Thank you sooooo much Liam.” Lilly says bouncing up and down.  
Niall chooses that time to thank the man himself. “This really is amazing seats. It’s the first game I could bring her to. I normally work too late so we wouldn’t make it down here in time. The seats were actually a birthday present from my friend to her.”  
“Yeah Uncle Harry is the best! He gave me my scarves too!” Lilly butts in showing off her scarves that is dragging on the ground.  
“Those are pretty awesome scarves.” Liam says to humor her. She smiles and turns to play with them.  
“Um I just wanted to warn you,” Niall says suddenly getting worried that his daughter will outburst and he doesn’t want to be embarrassed in front of the gorgeous obviously well to do man in front of him, “She can get pretty intense with the game which is another reason why I never brought her.” Niall gets even more awkward and embarrassed before he admits, “She may have learned a curse word from me and uses it way too often while watching football. I’ve tried to teach her that it is wrong but nothing seems to work and she only says it while watching the game so I’ve let it slide because we were at home but if she gets too bad we can leave.”  
Liam lets out a laugh at that which turns Niall’s cheeks even redder.  
“What does she say?” Liam asks through his tear filled laughter.  
“I've only taught her shit. After that I learned my lesson to stop cursing around her.” Niall says still full of embarrassment.  
“Well I'll be sure to keep my bad words to a minimum. Although I only get angry when my players get injured.”  
“Your players?” Niall says questioningly.  
“Not mine completely but I am part owner. I felt it was investing in the community while giving me something interesting to do.” Liam explains.  
Niall is shocked and unable to form a response. Liam looks so young how can he be a part owner?  
“How long have you been part owner?” Niall asks tactically trying to figure out how old he was.  
At this point the teams were walking out onto the field and Lilly was screaming when she saw number 18. “Daddy he's starting!” Niall knew they would be able to have a conversation without distraction.  
“Let's see, I started buying stock when I was 21 and bought enough to be partner at 25 so since the beginning 9 years.”  
“That's really cool. Is there a lot of work involved?” So Liam was 30 which wasn't so bad because Niall himself was 25.  
“It's not to bad. Mostly right before a season. Other than that I spend most of my time in the studio.”  
“What type of studio?” Niall question.  
“Oh music studio. That's the real business. I own Payne Productions, but I wouldn't keep it up if I didn't spend most of my day working with the artists.”  
“That's so cool. I considered getting into music myself when I was younger because I loved guitar, but Lilly came around and I knew I needed to support her.”  
“If you don't mind me asking you seem pretty young to have a daughter her age. What's the story?” Liam asks not prying but genuinely curious.  
“Yeah not my best moment either, but looking back I don't regret it. I was at Uni, best friends with her mom and one drunken night we ended up having sex and well, nine months later.” Niall says gesturing to Lilly who is in the front row of seats bouncing on her toes. “I wouldn't change it at all though.”  
The kick off started and Lilly was fully engaged with the match. Niall made sure to keep an ear out and make sure no cuss words came out of her mouth.  
“You and her mom still together?” Liam asked casually but unable to meet Niall's eye.  
“We were never together. When my family found out she was pregnant they wanted me to propose which lead to me having to tell them I'm bi but lean more towards guys.” Liam looks up quickly at that but keeps his face neutral. “Lilly's mom just didn't want to be a parent yet. Wasn't really for the responsibility and we discussed it and agreed that she'd give up any type of custody and I wouldn't ask for child support. To be very honest she had a bit of a drug problem. Not enough to harm Lilly but I've heard of her since she gave birth and it wasn't looking too hot. As of now Lilly doesn't know she is missing anything and I plan to keep it that way as long as possible. Maybe way in the future when her mother proves she can be sober and wants to be a part of Lilly’s life I'll let Lilly decide if she wants to meet her.” Niall says looking off into the distance.  
“Wow I'm sorry I didn't mean that to get so deep.” Liam apologizes.  
“Naw it's okay. I don't get to talk to adults normally unless it involves work. This is actually a pleasant change of pace.” Niall says.  
“You had a wide open shot! How could you miss that!” Lilly yells dramatically.  
Liam was able to tactically change their conversation to something more light hearted to match the atmosphere and they chatted through the first half easily while watching Lilly bounce up and down in the row before them. Surprisingly she didn't let any curse words fly but that was most likely because the score was 0-0.  
At half-time she turn around and suddenly says, “I need to use the potty now.”  
“Crap.” Niall says under his breath. She's at a stage where sometimes she needs him to lift her up to wash her hands.”  
“No worries there is a bathroom right by the door.”  
“Really? Great!” Niall says pulling Lilly up the steps and towards the door he must have missed.  
He gets her there in time for her to go. He forgot that she gets so involved with the game that it's normal a mad rush to the bathroom. On their way back to their seats Liam stops them.  
“We just got a tray of desserts. You guys interested. I'm also grabbing another drink want one?”  
“You can have one treat,” Niall says to Lilly, “and yeah I'll have one more beer.”  
“Cookie!” Lilly shouts.  
Liam kindly hands her a cookie and she heads back to the pitch. Liam also grabs two more beers and follows Niall out the door.  
Half way through the second half the score is still 0-0 and Lilly is getting mad that they aren't winning. Truth to be told Niall is worried as well. He wants this to be special for her since it will be a while before they can come back. Niall also can't tell if Liam is flirting with him or just being nice. The subjects have been all over the place with everything from jobs to hobbies. Liam had even complimented Niall’s highlights which he got once then continued to get to make Lilly happy. Liam even asked to hear Niall play guitar sometime which means he wants them to meet up again. A big topic is of course the Rams because Lilly keeps popping up with questions for Liam about the team. He really does know them well because he answers every question right away. Niall is keeping an eye on the pitch as the Rams move closer to their opponents goal. It looks like a good opportunity for a goal and Niall was right. Rams were able to head a ball into the net much to Lilly's excitement because she is screaming at the top of her lungs as if she was competing with the fan section. In her excitement Niall is able to make out a few words like, “amazing” “again” and “best day ever”. Niall wants to get another picture of her because he is sure he's never seen her this happy in her life. With one hand he picks her up and pulls out his phone for a selfie. He puts their backs to the pitch and angles it so they can see the score-board for the first picture.  
“I can take a picture of you too if you'd like.” Liam offers.  
Before Niall can agree and thank him Lilly chimes in saying, “no you should be in it with us!”  
Niall sees blush spread across Liam's cheeks and admonishes Lilly, “we ask nicely for people to join our photos don't we?. Liam would you like to be in the picture with us?”  
“Um sure. Why not.” Liam agrees then moves into the shot. They have a lovely picture then Liam moved away quickly. Niall guesses the man doesn't like attention especially if it's from the media and decides to not post it anywhere and that he agreed to the picture to make Lilly happy. They enjoy the rest of the game and up until the last ten minutes when Lilly's favorite player gets called out of the match.  
“No I want to see him play more. He was doing so good why'd they take him out?” Niall could tell she was almost to meltdown point which makes since it's been a long afternoon for her. She'll probably sleep on the bus ride home.  
“#18 is your favorite?” Liam pipes in before she could start crying.  
“Yes and I want to see him play more.”  
“Well they normally take out a player at this point to keep fresh legs in. He has been running for a while. He needs a break so he doesn't get injured.”  
“There was like ten minutes left he'd be fine!”  
“Lilly!” Niall starts, “we do not yell at people especially when we are their guests.”  
“It's okay it's been a long day for her. How about we make a deal Lilly. I can take you down to meet him after the match if your dad agrees to go to dinner with me next Saturday.”  
Niall is frozen with shock. Did Liam just ask him out? Well not him directly but still, the man wants to spend another night with him. Before Niall can unfreeze and say anything Lilly squeals excitedly and bounces up and down.  
“Can you do that really Liam! I want to meet him so bad!”  
“Of course it would be my pleasure.” Liam says looking at her then turns towards Niall whose face is painted bright red with blush.  
The only thing Niall can splutter out is, “Um you don’t have to do that really it’s fine.” But by then it is too late and Lilly is hugging Liam around his waist.  
“I really don’t mind. Plus, if I get to spend another night with you it’d be worth it in my books.” Liam said with a cheeky wink.  
“Um okay.” Is all Niall can say turning red and refusing to meet his eyes.  
The last ten minutes feels very awkward for Niall however Lilly doesn’t notice and if Liam did notice he is playing it off very well. At the final whistle the score is 1-0 rams won much to Lilly’s joy and Niall’s relief. But now they were making their way through the celebrating crowd down to the lockers. Niall ended up picking up Lilly not wanting her to get lost. Once they are through the crowed they wait inside a room where Liam explains they are giving interviews and what not and it shouldn’t be more than 20 minutes. Lilly is bouncing around not able to sit still and Niall is worried that she’ll get upset the longer they wait. He is right because after 15 minutes she sat down and it staring at the door. Liam says he will be right back and Niall is grateful he gets a break from the awkwardness as Liam slips through the locker room doors. He comes back out a moment later with one of their footballs and gives it to Lilly saying, “Here this is for you. Consider it a late birthday present. Show me what you can do.”  
Lilly bounces up squealing, “It’s mine for real? Like forever!” “Yep all yours.” Liam reassures her. Niall smiles at their interaction before Lilly starts kicking it around their room. It was smart of Liam to grab her a ball because their wait was more like 30 minutes and Niall is worried that they will miss a bus and have to take a taxi. But when the door opens next Niall looks up and hears all noise from Lilly stop. It is #18 Jacob Butterfield. Niall can tell that Lilly is about to get super quiet and shy in the presents of her favorite soccer player. A few other players come out with them and Niall is thankful that Liam is there to make introductions.  
“This is who I was talking about Jacob, Lilly here is your biggest fan and this is Niall her father.”  
Lilly is standing far away not moving yet so Niall knows he has to do it for her. “Come on Lilly he’ll be nice.” Niall reassures her will picking her up. She clings to his neck in a way she hasn’t done in a while.  
Niall sticks his hand out to the football player and says, “Pleasure to meet you. She’s been a fan of yours since you joined the team.” Trying to get Lilly to interact but all she does is stare in amazement.  
“Its nice to meet a fan so young.” Jacob says smiling at Lilly trying to get her to say anything.  
“Lilly do you have anything you want to say to Jacob?” Niall asks and is given a look of ‘how could you expect me to say anything at a moment like this’ in return but she looks up at Jacob for a few seconds and Niall thinks it is all a loss and hopefully they can get a picture or autograph at least before they leave.  
Then Lilly says louder than anticipated causing Niall to flinch, “You’re my favorite footballer ever!” and ends with a grin on her face.  
Jacob lets out a smile and asks, “And why am I your favorite footballer?”  
“You’ve got amazing touch! And you run so fast!” Lilly answers with a smile. Niall then notices Liam slip back in the room, he hadn’t even noticed the other man leave.  
“How about we get a group picture and maybe Jacob can sign your jersey Lilly.” He says.  
Lilly takes a deep breath of excitement and says, “Could you please?” With puppy dog eyes and all. They all laugh including Niall and Jacob agrees. Niall, Lilly, and Jacob crowd around with the other team as Liam takes the picture then hands Jacob a sharpie which Niall is grateful for as well. Niall set Lilly on the ground to talk with Jacob about the game that was just played and Liam pulls Niall to the side.  
“You know I’m going to need your number to forward you the picture and so we can discuss our date.”  
Niall freezes once again. With all the excitement he forgot there would be a date as well. Liam sees the fear in Niall’s eyes and his smile drops from his face.  
“Hey I’m sorry if I pushed the line. There doesn’t have to be a date. I was happy to let you guys meet the team.” Liam says trying to repair any damage.  
“Um no I’m just shocked is all.” Niall says because he truly does want to spend more time with the man who made his daughter’s first football match so amazing. Niall then places his phone number in Liam’s phone and shortly received a few pictures that Liam took. Liam even got some of them while they were just talking. Niall needs to remember to print these off for Lilly. Before they know it the team is leaving to head home and Niall is picking up Lilly because she seems dead on her feet.  
“Come on love we gotta find a bus to catch.”  
Liam overheard and says, “I didn’t even think about you guys missing your bus ride home. I’m so sorry let me make it up to you.” And before Niall can argue with him there is an uber app in his face and Liam is saying, “Let me pay for your ride.”  
“Ohh we’ll be fine.” Niall says truly trying to drop it.  
“Come on please? Besides she’s already asleep I don’t want you to have to carry her all the way home.”  
Niall looks down at his daughter who he just now realized had fallen asleep with her head on the ball she was given. “Yeah that’d be great Liam.” Niall says giving in after he realizes it is a few blocks from the bus stop to their apartment.  
Liam calls them an Uber and walks them out of the stadium to where the Uber said to meet up.  
“I wanted to thank you Liam. Truly this is the best day she has ever had and I’m sure it is all she will talk about at school.”  
“It really was nothing. I like spending the games with the fans and you two made it easy to enjoy my day.” Liam said with a smile. “But I do want to make sure you are okay with going on a date next weekend. It was sort of imposing of me.”  
“No it’s fine I’d enjoy it actually. I do want to meet up with you again just let me make sure I can get her a sitter for the evening.”  
“Okay so saturday? Let me know if that works or not. Now that you’ve got my number.” Liam said with a cheeky grin.  
“Yeah that was a smooth way exchange numbers. Done it before?” Niall asks not in a mean way but he was honestly curious.  
“Nope, but I’m glad it worked.” Liam said with the same cheeky grin. Liam stays with them until the Uber arrives and Lilly doesn’t wake up once and Niall hopes he can keep her sleeping until he can get her more food. When the car arrives there is an awkward goodbye because they aren’t sure what is appropriate any more and Niall gets in the car with a wave and they head home.


	2. A Date to Talk About

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall and Liam have their first date and lay everything out on the table.

It’s Thursday night when Niall is begging Harry to watch Lilly on Saturday. He knows the man will say yes if it is for a date but Niall doesn’t want any of the questions that come along. He wants to keep Liam to himself for a bit and find out if they can even get along before announcing him. Doesn’t look like Harry will budge when Niall says it’s because he needs a few hours to get ahead for work so Niall gives in and decides to call him hoping to be as vague as possible.   
“Listen Harry I really need to watch her. Just for a few hours I promise.”  
“No man you need to spend less time working. Enjoy your weekend with her. She hasn’t stopped talking about last.”  
“Yeah I may not be completely honest with why I need you to watch her, but please. I’ll even order you guys a pizza for dinner so you don’t have to worry.”  
“You’ve got a date don’t you?” Harry guesses.  
“Yeah I’ve got a date and before you ask no you cannot know his name. We met at the match and I think he is worth giving a try.” Niall hasn’t given many people the opportunity to date him because they always leave when he mentions his daughter. Which is fine because she will always be number one in his heart. This time is different because Liam already knows about Lilly and got along great with her. So that awkward conversation is already out of the way.   
“So he’s met Lilly then?” Harry says connecting the dots.  
“Yeah and he was pretty good at entertaining her. Please can you watch her” Niall says with his voice pleading with Harry.  
“Fine but make that a pizza for three. Louis is in town and as much as I love Lilly she is not my number 1.” Harry says.  
“That’s fine. Lilly and Louis get along great since he is practically a big five year old himself. Just no sex after she goes to bed.”  
“Yeah yeah, and if you have sex you better make your way home as well cause I don’t want to do her morning routine.”  
“You’ve got a deal. Ill text him now and figure out plans so I can give you a definitive time.”  
“Hey Liam sorry this took longer than anticipated to get back to you but I was able to get a sitter for Saturday :) Let me know what time you were thinking so I can let them know.”-Niall.  
Niall then started to freak out a bit. Was the smile too much? What if Liam realized he didn’t want to date someone with a kid and was just being nice? They hadn’t mentioned the date since Saturday and almost all of their texts had been funny posts they saw or comments on movies. As these thoughts swam around Niall’s brain he missed his phone lighting up and Lilly pointed it out for him.  
“Daddy you got a text.”  
“What oh shit.”   
“Daddy you said the bad word!”  
“I know sweetie and I’m sorry. Just because I forgot doesn’t mean you can say it.” Which is exactly why she says it way too often. Niall is just proud he hasn’t let the F bomb fly.  
“I know.”  
Niall looked down at his phone and saw that the message was from Liam. For some reason that didn’t help him relax.  
“Hey Niall I’m glad to hear from you and was actually going to text you tonight if you hadn’t. How about I pick you up around 5 and try to get you back around 10. Will that work for your sitter?” -Liam.  
Finally Niall is able to breath a sigh of relief. It’s a good sign right. Liam even said he would have texted Niall that night. Before Niall can type out a reply there is a second message and it is from Liam as well. It’s an image of what looked like Liam’s computer screen with a message of “When we let the interns proofread…” the computer screen had at least ten obvious errors. Niall smiles at the picture and types his reply “Yeah 5 to 10 works. Let me know if I need to dress anything other than casual. And I know it’s just so hard to get good unpaid workers these days.”- Niall.  
“I’ll have you know that I pay my interns more than minimum wage. The bad news is I can’t fire them unless they do something really wrong. At least this one only has a few weeks left. And wear casual dressy but make sure you have socks ;)” -Liam.  
Liam gave him a winky face, Niall thinks while his heart rate speeds up. What does he mean by bring socks? Are they going to try on shoes or something? Niall lets it go deciding to let it be a surprise and just responds “I hope for your sanity they don’t do anything that would require you to fire them.” And hope Liam lets it go. He then texts Harry to give him the times and goes about making dinner for himself and Lilly. They have a calm night at home just watching telly and playing doll house. 

Their date is all Niall can think about for the rest of the week. He really hopes he doesn’t make a fool of himself because Liam is the first guy he’s been interested in that is okay with him having a daughter. That must be a sign that Liam is a good guy. Plus he made almost all of Lilly’s dreams come true in one afternoon. It’s around four in the afternoon on Saturday when Niall decides he should go freshen up before their date. Spending all day playing with Lilly so she won’t be mad at him for missing the night has left him covered in grass stains and sweat. He takes a quick shower and dresses in a pair of simi skinny jeans and a blue collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He hopes they won’t be outside the whole time because that is how he’s spent most of his day. He hears his door open at 4:30 and a loud hello in the sound of Louis’ voice then a shriek from Lilly and her feet racing towards the door.   
“Uncle Louis Uncle Harry are you here to play with me?” Niall hears her ask as he makes his way out of his room.  
“Yeppers you get us all night long. Even better your dad promised pizza!”  
‘Shit” Niall thinks and he quickly gets open the pizza app and orders Lilly’s favorite and a large pepperoni for the guys with a delivery set for 6:30. Right after the order is placed he gets a text from Liam saying “On my way. Be there in 20.”  
“Yeah you guys will get your pizza but not for two hours. Lilly I don’t want you giving them any trouble tonight okay? When they say bed you go to bed and I’ll see you in the morning.”  
“Yes Daddy I’ll be good. Did you get my favorite pizza?”  
“Of course sweetheart, cheese with extra sauce. Go play for a minute while I give Uncle Harry and Uncle Louis their rules for the night.” Lilly runs off towards the living room. “No sweets for her I gave her enough with lunch. Have her in bed by 8 and read to her until she sleeps. If she gets really bad give me a call and I’ll try to calm her down.”  
“No we will not give you a call Niall,” Louis interrupts, “You haven’t had a date in years so go out and have fun. We’ve watched her before she will be fine. And if you need us to stay the night just bring home donuts in the morning.” Louis finishes with a wink that leaves Niall blushing.   
“That will not be happening tonight. For me or you in this apartment. Am I understood?” Niall says getting the point across that they are not allowed to fuck in his bed or apartment ever again. Both men nod their head in understanding.   
“One last thing. When he gets here you two aren’t meeting him or even seeing him. Am I understood?”  
“Aww you take all the fun out of it love.” Louis teases.  
“It’s never too late to cancel the pizza order.” Niall threatens.   
“Then Lilly will go without dinner.” Harry counteracts his threat.  
“I can keep her order but get rid of yours.” Niall says outsmarting them.   
They stop their teasing and head into the livingroom to see Lilly very engaged in a Disney movie. Just then the doorbell rings and Niall says, “Enjoy your evening gentlemen. Sweetheart come give daddy a kiss.” She races over to him and he picks her up, “I love you have a good evening with your uncles and don’t give them too many problems.”  
“I won’t daddy. Have fun with Liam.” Niall’s face turns to shock. How did she pick up that he was going out with Liam. He kisses her anyway and sees the other two smiling.  
“Oh Lilly have you met the man your daddy is going out with?” Harry asks.  
“Yes and I’m not gonna tell you anything.” Lilly sasses back.  
Niall gives them a triumphant smile, kisses Lilly one more time before putting her down, and heads to the door grabbing his wallet and phone on the way. He checks behind himself one more time before opening the door to make sure there are no wandering eyes. On the other side of the door stands Liam who is looking up from his phone and smiling.  
“I was worried I had the wrong apartment.” He says looking very handsome wearing skinny jeans and a black t-shirt.   
“No your right just had to say goodbye.” Niall explains as he closes the door then pauses, “Wait how did you know we lived here? I never told you.”  
“Um it was saved in my Uber app from last weekend. Then I just checked the lobby for your room number. Sorry I guess that was pretty creepy of me.” Liam apologizes while scratching the back of his head looking sheepish.   
“Oh right I honestly had forgotten about that I was so tired. But thank you for that. It was much easier to deal with her after she napped. She’s been fighting them lately but still needs them on busy days.” Niall responds.   
“Yeah I figured it would be nicer than a bumpy bus.” Liam continues as they approach a sleek black car out in the lot. Liam, being the gentleman that he is, goes to the passenger side first and opens the door for Niall who is trying to keep a shocked expression off his face. The car had obviously been modified for Liam’s taste and Niall knew it was worth more than he’d ever make. Liam gets in the other side and gets the car moving.   
“So am I allowed to know where we are going yet?” Niall asks.  
“Well I want it to be a surprise but I'll tell you that I was thinking old school for this date.”  
What is that supposed to mean? Niall thinks to himself and before he can ask more questions about their date Liam asks Niall about his week.  
“It was pretty slow and routine. Nothing major really happened. Even with Lilly nothing was too exciting especially compared to last weekend. Her teacher said the game was all she talked about last week.”  
“Yeah? Maybe I should ask her what happened because I was a little distracted the whole game.” Liam said looking over at Niall.   
Niall blushed at the comment that was obviously directed at him.  
“But I am happy I could make her first game so memorable. I hope she gets to see many more. Plus the team loved her. I texted Jacob to thank him after and he seemed pretty smitten with her.”  
“Is he really?” Niall asks in disbelief.   
“Yeah he loves kids and one that shares the same passion with him is great.” Liam tells Niall.  
“I'm happy he truly enjoyed his time with her. I get it some people just don't like kids. Either way he made her so happy. I'm going to have to buy her another Jersey so we can frame the one he signed. She'll want to wear it but I know it will get ruined.” Niall says thinking out loud.  
“If you wait a few weeks they are releasing a new kids jersey I'm sure she'd like.” Liam says casually.  
“Well thank you for the inside scoop.” Niall says teasingly. If anything that meant the old jerseys will go on sale and Niall can save some money. They weren't low on money but being a single father wasn't cheap and Niall was trying to save as much now because he knows she'll need more expensive things soon.  
They arrive at their destination and Liam parks before looking over at Niall to see his reaction.  
“A bowling alley?” Is all Niall says.  
“Yep. But it's not one of the tradition old ones. It's very modern I promise.”  
Liam was right. They walk inside and Niall would have guessed it to be a high class dining or bar except he could hear the faint noise of balls and pins colliding in the back. Even more shocking was when Liam went up to the desk and said “reservation for Payne.” And a host guided them to their lanes. Niall kept his expression neutral until they sat at their lane.  
“This is actually really cool.” Niall admits.  
“I thought so plus bowling is fun.” Liam said.  
They set up their screen and during that a server came over to their tables.  
“May I have your shoe sizes for the bowling shoes?”  
“Of course 10.” Niall said.  
“13 for me please.” Liam says. Niall thinks briefly about what that could mean but brushes it off. It’s their first date and he has a bouncing five year old at home. While he does that he doesn’t notice Liam say something to their server.   
She hands them some menus before she walks away to get their shoes. Niall looks at it and it surely isn’t the normal bowling alley food. There are normal things like fries and pizza but they seem really expensive and there are things like steak and ribs.  
“I was thinking we could get just an appetizer for now and get a table later to eat if that’s okay.”  
It makes Niall feel a little better because it means the date will last longer.   
“Sure the wings sound good.” Niall replies quietly.   
“Yeah I’ve had them before pretty good just don’t go for the hot. Doesn’t sit well.”  
“I’ll keep that in mind.” Niall says looking over the flavors. He can’t help but wonder how many times Liam has brought a date to this place.   
“The server comes back with their shoes and a bottle of wine much to Niall’s surprise. Then asks what weight of ball they’d like.  
“Just do a 14 please.” Liam replies much to Niall’s happiness because he would have had no clue what weight to use.   
She comes back quickly with a few balls on a cart while they lace up their shoes and Liam tells her they just want a plate of medium wings.  
“So uhh do you want to go first.” Niall says feeling awkward. He shouldn’t feel so weird around the older man. They’ve hung out before he doesn’t get why there is so much more pressure now.   
“Sure I’ll go.” Liam steps up to roll and much to Niall’s shock he has pretty good form but only gets two pins.  
“It’s been a while I’ll admit,” Liam says blushing a bit, “Last time I played was when this place first opened a few years back and I was invited for the opening.”  
“Yeah just a bit rusty?” Niall says with a smirk not wanting to talk himself up because he hasn’t played in probably longer. However, Liam admitting that he hadn’t been there since it’s opening made Niall feel better that this wasn’t just a usual date place for Liam.  
“I hope I’ll get better.” Liam says not really one to get competitive at things like this. He just thinks it is fun. Liam bowls his second time and is much happier to have knocked down six more.  
“That is a solid start.” Niall tells him, “I probably won’t do much better.” And Niall was right he got a seven for his first box. It stays like that for the beginning and it isn’t until the sixth frame that Liam gets a spare. When he turns back to Niall he is surprised to see the man on his feet.  
“Finally I thought our board would be void of anything worth bragging about.” Niall says then surprises Liam and gives him a hug. Liam doesn’t react for a millisecond while he takes in what is happening then wraps his arms around Niall for a short hug. But in that time he is able to smell Niall and he smells nice. It’s mostly soap smell with a bit of cologne. Not enough to overwhelm someone but it is nice. They break apart way too soon for Liam’s liking and he is determined to bowl a strike in hopes of another celebratory hug. When they break apart they see their server come to them with the wings. They had already had a glass of wine each during their few rounds so they pause the game to enjoy the wings and a bit more wine. Liam is grilling Niall about all his likes and dislikes at this point.  
“What food can you not stand?”  
“I mean I’m open to anything normal really. Its when my old mates tried to get me to eat weird things to find my limits that I don’t like it. But usually anything on a menu I’m down for trying at least once.”  
“Thats a good habit to have. I hope you passed it on to your daughter.” Liam says sincerely.  
“Yeah for the most part she is good. I can’t get her to try any type of fish. Says the smell makes her sick. But she is pretty laid back about food.” Niall says with a smile on his face thinking of his daughter. “Tell me something that was funny that happened to you?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I like hearing funny stories. Preferably ones that end happy. I think it’s a good way to judge someone's character especially to see they don’t take things too seriously.” Niall explains  
“Yeah okay give me a second to think of a good one.” Liam says already in thought. Niall eats two more wings while he waits for a response.   
“Okay well this one time it wasn’t me personally but I was involved. I was in college and we had just finished up at a huge party, I think the football team won or something but it was crazy, we were trying to leave but couldn’t find one of our friends. We were searching the whole house and when we were about to give up someone found him, passed out on the roof. So we get him inside and wake him up but he’s like not there right. So we figure he drank too much and needed to go to his room. We are walking back towards campus when all of the sudden he sprints off and we lost him. We are searching for like an hour right all over campus. Finally find him outside the art building and drag him back to his room. The next morning he tells us that he thinks he was on shrooms and saw a dragon which is why he ran from us. It was a long night and we weren’t happy with him at first but a few months later it became the greatest joke between my friend group that when we were with him at random times we’d yell dragon and run as fast as we could. He now doesn’t like it when we do it but I still think it is pretty good revenge.” Liam ends with a smile on his face while he looks at Niall who is holding his side laughing so much there is a tear in his eye.   
“That is genius.” Niall finally gets out through chuckles, “That’s why I ask that question because you get the best stories.   
After that they finish up their wings and Liam’s game of 20 questions and get back to bowling. Neither one of them finish very well with no strikes or reasons for celebratory hugs much to both of their disappointments. They change back into their normal shoes and Liam grabs Niall’s hand as he leads them to the dining room. It could have been so they didn’t get separated but Niall wanted to think it was more because Liam wanted to hold his hand. They get a table right away and Liam offers to get them another bottle of wine which Niall declines with the excuse that Liam is driving and Niall has to go back to being a parent which Liam can understand. Sitting at the table puts more emphasis on the date that they are having and the need to talk more. Niall is nervous that they won’t have much in common but it doesn’t seem too different. Liam got into producing because he wanted to sing. Niall was always told he was a good singer even did a few musicals to prove it. Liam talked about his family and childhood almost the entire time until their food was served and Niall was happy to let that happen. Halfway through their dinner Liam looks like he is struggling so Niall asks whats wrong. Thinking their date will not have a very good ending.  
“It’s just. If this is going to continue which I hope it does. It’s not just you in this situation. You have a very lovely daughter.” Niall doesn’t like where this is going. Most dates that ask about his daughter ask if the mother takes Lilly on weekends and shit like that. “But this whole date I felt awkward not knowing how to talk about her. I guess what I’m saying is, is it okay if I ask questions about her? Not in a creepy way I promise. I just want to know more about your relationship with her.”  
That shocks Niall into speechlessness. He is used to never talking about his daughter while on a date and here is Liam wanting to know more about the most important person in Niall’s life. Plus, it’s in a way that doesn’t scream separation.  
“You want to ask about Lilly?” Niall says dumbfounded.  
“Yeah she seemed lovely at the game I just want to know about her like I am with you. I mean if we keep this up eventually she will be involved right?” Liam asked very uncertain. He knows a lot of people are hesitant to introduce their children to the person they are dating in fear that it doesn’t work out and hurts the child.   
“Yeah I mean she will be eventually. I’d like to do it slowly, but um what do you want to know?” Niall says opening the floor.  
“Well what’s her favorite color, or cartoon. What does she beg to have every time you go to the store. What’s your favorite game to play with her or movie to watch?” Liam starts listing off.  
“Well right now she says her favorite color is purple but that is subject to change. She loves anything Sophia the First, she requests eggos every time I go shopping. Um I really just like drawing with her and for movies I’m not really sure but I liked the lego movie we watched a week ago.” Niall answers like it is nothing. Liam listens with rampant attention.   
“She’s just really lovely. And I don’t have to ask her favorite sport or team or player. I even know her favorite curse word.” Liam says with a smile.   
Niall lets out a chuckle at that. “I have to ask even though you don’t seem the type, but you are okay with me having a kid right? It’s not all of the sudden going to cause issues.” Niall asks Liam because he’s been wondering it himself for the whole week.  
“Nope she’s a good kid with a father that loves her. I’ve never had anything against children except finding the right person to share them with. To be honest what you’re doing, being a single father and all is the scariest thing I could imagine. Don’t get me wrong I’m not thinking far into the future, but at least knowing you have a kid right now is fine with me. Especially if you share stories of her with me.” Liam says with a sincere smile and a weight is lifted from Niall’s chest at the thought. When and if the time comes Liam is willing to be involved with Lilly’s life but for the moment he just wants to enjoy Niall and Lilly is a part of Niall’s life.   
They leave the date a short time later feeling better that they discussed the elephant (child) in the room. Communication was a big thing for Liam because he has seen entire companies fall from lack of it. His own relationships when he was younger failed because of lack of communication and trust. He doesn’t want that to happen to him and the blond haired boy he thinks about often. How, in a week, could Liam be so hooked on him. Was it his looks or smile. Most likely it was the way he interacted with Lilly and wanted her to be happy before him. Niall seemed so genuine and when they were together it was like the sun was a little brighter or all of his favorite music played on shuffle. Like the world was doing everything possible to get them together. In one week, Liam had fallen hard for the boy. Not hard enough to be in love, but it wasn’t normal after one week to care so deeply for a person and want them to have every happiness possible even if it meant sacrificing his own. Before they head home since Niall still has an hour, they walk a short distance to get ice cream. It is much quieter than the sounds of pins and balls colliding which means they should be able to talk easier yet words don’t work for either of them. They have the simple conversation of their favorite ice cream flavors, but it’s not enough. Niall thinks that he did something wrong, but what he doesn’t know is how nervous Liam is wanting to get this right. Once inside the ice cream parlor they order and take a seat by a window. Conversation seems to still be lacking and Niall is worried that this date is about to have an awkward end. Niall passes the time by texting Harry for an update and is granted a picture of his daughter sleeping in her bed which he shows Liam. After that they walk back to the car and Niall is shocked when Liam slows a bit and grabs Niall’s hand. A few feet later Liam finally gets the courage to speak his mind.  
“Listen Niall I want you to know that I’m very forward with conversation. I believe heavily in open communication so I’m about to be somewhat forward if you do not mind,” Niall shakes his head uncertain of what he is about to get himself into, “I am probably a workaholic because I love my jobs. Heck my job introduced us. It has ruined relationships for me before and I was fine with it. I don’t think I’d be fine if it ruined what we have. We get on so well and I’ve never felt as strongly has I have this early in a relationship. Don’t worry I’m not about to confess my love for you. But I do think of you daily and I think of what I could do to make your day better because if your day is great my mood gets lifted. That’s why I was sending you so many funny texts this week. I would like to see where this goes and I’m willing to do anything to make it work. I want to know how you feel as well because if this feeling isn’t mutual I won’t be upset if we end it and never talk again if that is what makes you happy.”  
They have completely stopped back at the car this time and they are face to face with each other.   
“You know I don’t have much experience with relationships if I’m honest. Most don’t go past the first date after they find out I’m a single dad so I can’t say I’ve had good experience with communication in a relationship. To be honest I don’t know completely how I feel. I know being around you makes me feel safe and comfortable and that when you smile I can’t help but smile. I just need you to know that Lilly is first. If she said she doesn’t like you and has valid reasons for that it is over and I need you to understand that now and not be upset by a child. She is and will always be the most important person in my life.” Niall says keeping eye contact trying to gage Liam’s reaction.   
“That is one thing that I like about you. Lilly is first I’d be worried if she wasn’t. Please understand that I get that you are a father. If you say you can’t make a date because Lilly wants a cuddle, heck I’d bring you two food and then leave just to know she is happy.”  
That brings a tear to Niall’s eye, “please don’t think I’m being pessimistic but I’ll take your word now but expect the same results in the future.”  
“So that means you want to go on another date with me?” Liam asks looking like a hopeful puppy.  
Niall lets out a laugh and says, “Yes I’d love to go on another date with you.”   
Instead of letting out a cheer like Niall expected Liam grins brightly then loses it in deep thought.  
“Can I...would it be okay… if I kissed you?” Liam says very shyly. That stops Niall in his tracks and he moves his eyes down to look at Liam’s lips. They seem very welcoming at the minute and Niall would like nothing more. He softly nods his head yes and Liam moves in slowly. Niall closes his eyes and waits. When their lips finally connect it is like a sigh of relief. Liam’s lips are soft and moving gently against Niall’s. Never going farther than that. It is a slow kiss where neither party is trying to gain dominance over the other. Liam wraps his arms around Niall’s waist and pulls him closer while Niall’s hands press against Liam’s chest. When the kiss finally breaks they look at each other not moving from their embrace.   
“That was probably the best first kiss I’d ever had.” Niall admits to break the silence.   
Liam smiles at that and with a cheeky grin says, “You can enjoy it again any time you want.”   
Niall laughs and moves out of their hold. Liam opens the door for Niall and they head back to Niall’s apartment. They say goodbye quietly in the car. Niall rejecting Liam’s offer to walk him to his door incase Louis and Harry are ready to ambush him. Niall presses a quick kiss to Liam’s mouth once more but is shocked when Liam gives him a kiss on the cheek. Walking to his apartment door Niall finds himself smiling like an idiot holding his cheek. That was the best first date he had ever been on. Not that his other ones were much to compare with them being while he was in school. But Niall forgot how to treat himself because he is always worried about treating Lilly. Having someone to talk to who doesn’t stomp their feet in a fight was refreshing. He takes a deep breath before turning his key and entering to what is the mess of his home. Harry and Louis are spread out on his couch with blankets thrown everywhere and the pizza boxes still on the floor. Lilly’s toys were all over as well. Harry was asleep with his head on Louis’ chest.  
Niall walks over to Louis and says “You guys can spend the night if you’re comfortable.”  
“Naw we’ll get out of your way. Lilly will want all your attention in the morning.” Louis says barely a whisper. Niall knows he is right. He will spend all day play and watching princess things. Maybe he can take her to the park for some footie if the weather is good.   
Then louder Louis says, “Come on babe time to get up. We’ve got to go home. Babysitting duty is over and we didn’t harm the child.” he finishes with a chuckle at his own joke.   
Niall leaves them be to wake up while he goes around cleaning his apartment. Putting away toys and pizza boxes. He is in the kitchen cleaning plates when the other two stumble in.  
“She was good right. No bedtime issues.”  
“Please Horan you raised the best kid ever. We were fine all night. The more important night was yours. How’d it go.”  
“Being honest, it was the best first date ever. Actually had a conversation with someone whose mind didn’t stop when I spoke of Lilly. Plus we’ve got a bunch in common. Especially with music I wouldn’t mind seeing him work some day.” Niall says not noticing what he had let slip.  
“So he works in the music industry?” Louis says catching on Harry’s mind wasn’t all the way awake.   
“Yeah he’s in the music industry and he’s got a bit of money. But more importantly he is okay with me putting Lilly first. Plus, we both have a think for mint chocolate chip ice cream.” Niall says gushing. He knows it is only a matter of time before he tells them more details about Liam.  
“Good for you Niall,” Harry says with a smile before turning to Louis, “take me home. I need sleep. Five year olds wear me out.”  
“Oh love you just gotta act like one in order to keep up.” Louis coos at him.   
The pair say goodnight to Niall before leaving. Niall finishes cleaning up his apartment before checking on Lilly then finally heading to bed. It is hard for him to fall asleep because he can’t stop thinking about all of their conversations and finally falls asleep thinking of Liam’s laugh. He doesn’t know that Liam is across town having the same issues.


	3. No Bedtime Story Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam and Lilly hang out. Liam spends the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Today is my last day at my "high school job" and Monday I start my "career". So if you don't give kudos for finally having smut in this chapter I'd appreciate it for me growing up. Enjoy!

Things were going great for Liam and Niall. It had been a few months and they had only had a few official dates. Most of them being Liam bringing Niall lunch because he got more freedom with his schedule. They talked nightly on the phone, most of the time when Niall wasn’t too tired from parenting. They had also hung out with Lilly a few times mostly going to the park or zoo. Liam was hesitant to spoil her with anything but almost anything he got Niall was for her benefit as well. Which is also how Niall’s movie shelf was overwhelming with new movies and how the normally cuddled under what Lilly deemed, “The most softest blanket ever to be.” It was noon on a Friday when Niall gave up hope and called Liam.  
“ _Hey love_.” Liam answered, “ _whats up_?”  
“ _Liam I’m sorry to do this but I’ve got to cancel tonight. My boss told me I need to go to dinner with him and a client for an important pitch. It could really help my career if I did_.” Niall explains.  
“ _Thats no problem love. We can go some other time_.” Liam says understandingly.  
“ _I’m glad you’re okay with it. Apparently Harry came down with the flu so he can’t watch Lilly and Louis says he doesn’t want to leave Harry’s side so I’m struggling to find a sitter for Lilly_.” Niall vents to Liam.  
Without missing a beat Liam offers, “ _How about I watch Lilly. We get along great. Plus there is a game tonight I’m sure she’d be happy to go and she will get dinner it will be perfect_.”  
“ _I can’t ask my boyfriend to be my baby sitter_.” Niall counters.  
“ _You’re not asking, your boyfriend is offering. Please it will be fun_ ,” Liam begs, “ _I promise I will only let her have one cookie and I’ll hold her hand the entire time until we are in the box_.”  
“ _Okay_ ,” Niall says giving in knowing at least his daughter will have a great night. “ _What time can you pick her up_?”  
“ _How about 4:30_?” Liam says.  
“ _I’ll have her ready. Please if its not working out call me. My boss knows I have a daughter which is why I normally don’t go to dinners_.”  
“ _Niall it is fine we’ll have a great night, I’ll send you pictures and Lilly will be so exhausted she will sleep through the night_.”  
“ _That’s always a bonus_.” Niall says under his breath.  
At 4:30 Niall has Lilly dressed and ready for the game. With strict instructions to have Liam call him if she needs him for any reason. But Niall isn’t too sure she heard him under all the squealing of getting to see both Liam and her team in one night. Niall himself is almost dressed. Because he was unaware of the meeting until he got to work he wasn’t properly dressed since his office is business casual not business formal. There is a knock on the door followed by Lilly screaming “LIAM’S HERE!” then Niall shouting, “Lilly wait for me before opening the door!”  
Niall gets there in time and open the door to Liam who is laughing. Niall has to admit that the older man is very attractive in his jacket, jersey and jeans. Lilly is not wearing her jersey incase the signature gets ruined and just has her scarves on. With a plain top and jeans. While Niall is checking out his very hot boyfriend he almost misses their interaction.  
“You ready for this Lilly flower?” Liam asks crouching down to hug her.  
“This will be so much fun.” Lilly says in a very serious manner for her age. Niall knew she was very serious about the game.  
“Hi babe. You look great.” Liam says standing up to greet Niall.  
Instead of a reply right away Niall turns to Lilly and says, “go grab your sneakers.” As she runs off in search Niall turns back to Liam and pulls him close for a quick snog. They pull apart when they hear the return of little feet and Niall says, “You are so handsome. I wish I was going with you two tonight.”  
“You’re the one looking smart.” Liam replies, “also we can go to any game you want so we we can make this up in the future.”  
Niall nods in understanding it just sucks that he has to miss out on this for work. He hands Liam a list of Lilly’s needs and asks, “send me pictures please. I don’t think I’ll make it through the night without them.”  
“Babe it will be okay. I know you don’t want to do this but it’s just one night.” They share a quick kiss before Liam and Lilly leave for the game. Niall leaves the apartment a few minutes later ready for his dinner meeting. What he wasn’t ready for was the feelings of being left out somewhat. Liam kept true to his word and sent many pictures to Niall. First was Lilly in her booster seat. Then her up in the box. Then a surprise where he is wearing a new kid’s jersey for #18. Then of her cheering on the rams. Even a video of her eating dinner so Niall knows she is well taken care of. The one that has him almost crying at his dinner is when Liam sends him one of both of them with their backs to the pitch, matching jerseys and a huge smile on Lilly’s face. Niall can tell why, the Rams are leading 2-1. He sets that as his home screen quickly because it is the two people who make his life better. Niall’s dinner ends around the same time as the match. Niall gets home excited to see Liam and Lilly and hopefully convince Liam to stay when he receives his next text. It is a video. Niall realizes that what is his watching is his daughter kick around the pitch with #18. He is obviously going easy on her but much to Niall’s enjoyment she does pretty well faking him out and making a run for the goal, but her little legs aren’t quick enough. Niall is sure to save that video and wipes a few tears from his eyes. He wishes more than anything he could have been there to see that. Since he is an only parent he has been there for everything exciting in her life and it’s a struggle to see her experience exciting things without him. Niall then goes to his room to change out of his suit and into sweats. 30 minutes later there is a knock at his door and he sees Liam holding a sleeping Lilly.  
“As promised one worn out child.” Liam says with a grin.  
Niall gives him a small smile and Liam knows he feels left out. “Next time love. I promise you will be with us.”  
“I know I just like being involved in the things that make Lilly so happy. She seemed to have a great night.” Niall said getting Lilly into his arms and giving her a kiss on the forehead. “Would you like to stay a bit? I’m just going to change her and put her in bed.”  
“Yeah I’ll stay.” Liam says with a kiss to Niall’s forehead.  
“Niall takes Lilly upstairs to where he changes her then has to wake her up briefly to get her to go to the bathroom. She is so tired all she says is “we won daddy.” Before falling back asleep leaving Niall to carry her back to her room. He tucks her in and makes his way back to the kitchen where he sees Liam with a glass of water.  
“She may not have a voice tomorrow because she yelled so much. My voice hurts now and I couldn’t keep up.” Liam says with a smile. Niall doesn’t respond to the comment just goes up to Liam and places a kiss on his lips.  
“Thank you. Truly thank you for taking care of her tonight. And in a way that she’ll never forget. You have given her one of the best nights in her life.”  
“Yeah but you gave her all of the other ones. Really it was fun being with her. Any other time you need a sitter just ask. It wasn’t even working with her you've raised her so well.” Liam says sincerely.  
Comments like that always get to Niall because he was really unsure of himself as a father in the first few months. His parents tell him every time they visit how good of a father he is but there will always be doubts.  
Niall and Liam settle into the couch with the tv on for background noise.  
“How was your dinner?” Liam asks.  
“It was certainly interesting. There was no talk about business the entire time. I’m not sure if it was even a business meeting. My boss seemed sure of what he was doing so I kept it going. At one point they asked why I was checking my phone so often so I told them about you and Lilly. Her little face surely wooed them. Or it could have been the alcohol talking but they were captivated by her. Wanting to know everything. I guess they miss having little ones at home. After they left in their car my boss congratulated me with a job well done and I was like ‘what for? I didn’t even give them a pitch.’ He said that they’ve been talking for months and just wanted to meet for a night out to know that who they are doing business with is genuine people. Which is why my boss invited me knowing Lilly would be brought up at some point. Apparently kids are a great way to show honesty.” Niall ends with a chuckle.  
“She is a great kid. There is no way her dad could do bad business if he raised such a good kid.” Liam says obviously trying to flirt while giving a compliment. “So when will you hear about the deal?” Liam continues.  
“Hopefully before the end of next week. They have to head back north by then and my boss is hoping to go out celebrating the deal with them. Who knows if I’ll be requested to attend again.” Niall says.  
“I’m sure it will happen. From the sounds of it they really liked you and your company.” Liam finishes scooting closer to Niall so they can cuddle. They stay like that for over an hour making comments every so often but mostly enjoying being together. With Liam’s job he works fairly late or has to travel and when they get time together it doesn’t last long because they are tired.  
Every so often Liam bends down to press a kiss into Niall’s hair and Niall gives a sigh of contentment. Around 11:30 Niall speaks up.  
“Do you just want to spend the night? I don’t want you to go but I’m about to fall asleep.”  
They hadn’t spent the night with each other yet fearing it was too soon in their relationship and it not being something they wanted to explain to Lilly.  
Liam shifts so he can see Niall’s face to be sure the offer is real.  
“I’d love to babe.” Liam says with a smile.  
They get off the couch and head to Niall’s room where Liam is presented with night clothes and a new toothbrush. They get ready for bed with only a slight awkwardness in the air. When Niall turns off the light the are plunged into darkness and silence. After a few seconds Liam shifts so he is spooning Niall.  
“Goodnight babe.” Liam says while giving Niall a kiss which he returns eagerly.  
They fall asleep comfortably after shifting a bit.  
Niall is the first one to wake up. Sensing someone else in his bed he smiles remembering Liam stayed over and is still pressed against his back. He shifts slowly to see if Liam is awake and is greeted with closed eyes and steady breath. Niall turns completely so he is facing Liam and snuggles deeper into his chest breathing in his scent and hoping it lingers in his bed for a few days. After a few months Niall realized that even the scent of Liam calms him down and makes him feel better. Niall should try and keep the jacket he was wearing yesterday at least until the scent disappears. Liam must have woken up to Niall’s shifting because he presses a kiss to the irish boy’s head and mumbles “good morning” in a tired tone.  
“Did I wake you?” Niall asks.  
“Yes but it is the best way to wake up.” Liam replies with an obvious smile in his voice.  
Niall leans up ignoring their morning breath and pecks his mouth with a good morning kiss. Before he can pull away completely Liam pulls him closer trying to continue their kiss. He succeeds and they spend a few moments snogging in bed. Holding each other close under the warmth of the blankets feeling content to lie with each other in the morning sunshine. The kissing gets intense when Liam swipes his tongue across Niall’s lips in silent permission which is instantly granted. The kiss turns almost bruising when Niall rolls on top Liam and their hardening groins press together. Liam lets out a moan deep in his throat at the feeling.  
They have been together for a few months and haven’t experimented with each other. Between having Lilly around, work, exhaustion, and never spending the night together the opportunity hasn’t arose yet. Their actions continue for a few more minutes with them biting at each other’s lips and rolling their hips together when Niall pulls back. Liam tries to follow him which leads to him kissing down Niall’s neck hitting all the sensitive spots.  
“Liam,” Niall breathed, “if we keep this up I’m going to cum in my pants like a teenager.”  
Liam stops his actions to look at Niall. “Do you want this to continue?”  
He asks genuinely wanting to know if his actions were acceptable.  
“Of course I do. I don’t want to cum in my pants though. That would be way too embarrassing.”  
“No we can’t have that.” Liam teases then kisses Niall to make sure he is still happy. “How far do you want to go?”  
“I don’t think we’d have time to go all the way. Especially with Lilly.” Niall says looking at the clock. “We’ve got maybe an hour before she’ll come looking.”  
“How about I lock the door just in case and continue to see where it leads.” Liam says with a smile.  
“Thats a good idea but I’m going to have to request you strip a bit on your way back to bed.” Niall teases.  
Liam gets out of bed to lock the door and says with a smile, “That’s fair as long as you strip as well.”  
They both get down to their boxers which is a process for Liam who is doing it while walking. When he gets back to bed he is greeted by the sight of Niall in his boxers as well. Their kissing and grinding resumes as the atmosphere suddenly feels warmer and Niall head feels light with pleasure. It’s been far too long since he has had contact like this and he didn’t realize what he was missing. After a few more moments Niall feels like he is about to burst again when Liam stops and gets a wicked look in his eyes.  
“What are you thinking?” Niall asks hesitantly.  
“Can I taste you babe?” Liam says boldly.  
“Sure.” Niall says thinking this would just be sloppy hand jobs.  
Liam kisses down Niall’s chest taking his time to bite at the nipples releasing a groan from Niall before sinking between his legs. He pulls down Niall’s boxers so his cock springs free and Niall helps get them off his legs. With one hand he grasps Niall’s erection and pumps it softly a few times before putting the tip in his mouth. He sucks softly at first just on the head then gives a harsher suck before sinking deeper. He doesn’t go all the way to the base but uses his hand to pump what is left. Niall groans in appreciation. The feeling of Liam’s warm mouth around his cock has thrown him into a daze. All he can focus on is the heat and pleasure coursing through him. Liam pulls up while hollowing his cheeks until just the tip is in his mouth and he dips his tongue into the slit surprising Niall who jolts and grabs Liam’s hair so he has something to hold onto and ground himself with. Looking down, Niall is pleased to see Liam’s reddened lips tightly held against his dick. Liam swirls his tongue and goes back down all while running his tongue back and forth on the large vein on the underside. Niall can sense he won’t last long at this rate. Liam knows all the right things to keep Niall on his toes and not expecting.  
“God you’re amazing at this.” Niall says complementing Liam who tries to form a smirk around the dick in his mouth. He pulls off completely while still pumping with his hand to say, “Thanks babe. Don’t hold back just feel the pleasure.”  
Niall nods in understanding and Liam goes back to his tasks. Niall doesn’t last much longer before he is warning Liam.  
“I’m gonna cum.”  
Liam doesn’t move his mouth off. If anything he sucks harder then plays with Niall’s balls a few seconds and Niall is cumming into his mouth. Niall dissolves into pleasure breathing deeply. When he stops cumming Liam pulls off and swallows what was left in his mouth. Once the shockwaves have receded for Niall he smiles up at Liam and says, “That was amazing. Truely. I haven’t felt that good in a while.”  
“I’m happy to help. Should have helped you sooner.” Liam says with a smirk.  
“We haven’t had much time to do anything.” Niall says not upset just stating how busy they both are.  
“I know I want us to have more time together. How about we try a sleep over once a week. Or would that be too much for Lilly. I don’t want to make her feel uncomfortable.” Liam says thinking out loud.  
“Lets see how she responds this morning and then decide. If it was just us I’d have you practically moved in already.” Niall admits.  
“Trust me if it was just us you’d be at my house.” Liam counters.  
“I could live with that.” Niall admits. “Not unless you are a teenage boy who gets off in their pants I believe you have a problem I’d very much like to solve.” Niall says referring to the other’s very erect penis.  
“I wouldn’t stop you from that.” Liam says bending down connecting their lips.  
***************************************************************************************  
“LIAM!!” Lilly yells when she sees the older man sitting at their kitchen table reading emails while Niall makes pancakes less than an hour later. It was an argument they had when Liam declared he was making the blond food for the excellent blowie he had received when Niall objected saying the blow job was already payment and that it was his apartment so he should be making the food.  
Lilly runs over to Liam who picks her up and puts her into his lap.  
“You have a good sleep Lilly flower?” he asks her.  
“Yes I did Lima bean. Why are you here so early?” She asks.  
Niall’s heart swoons at their pet names.  
“Your dad and I had a sleepover since I was too tired to go home after the game.” Liam answers.  
They had decided to be as truthful at a five year old should have it and Niall suggested bringing up the game to distract her sooner.  
“Next time can you and I have a sleepover?” she asks giving him the pouty face.  
“Of course my favorite flower.” Liam says agreeing as fast as he can to make her happy.  
“One giant sleepover.” Niall agrees from his place at the stove. As if she just realized he was in the room Lilly jumps off Liam’s lap and rushes to her dad’s legs. Niall bends down careful to keep her away from the stove.  
“How did my princess sleep?” He asks placing a kiss on her head.  
“Good daddy the monsters didn’t show up!” It has been a recent thing where Lilly has had nightmares but Niall has tried to keep her from drinking right before bed or having sweets. Otherwise it would have been a giant sleepover last night. However, Niall takes it as a good sign that she wants Liam to spend the night as a ‘sleepover’ maybe they could work something out. Niall sets her down to go back to cooking and she runs over to Liam where they start talking about the game the night before. Every few seconds Lilly shouts something to Niall that had her excited. They eat breakfast very peacefully with Liam even cutting up a bit of Lilly’s pancake for her. Niall doesn’t want to think it incase it ruins anything but they almost seem like a family. A family that he would enjoy coming home from work to every night. He wants to see how Liam handles the bad but doesn’t want to break what they have. For the moment he is content to have their Saturday morning breakfast and spend the day doing whatever Lilly wants. He is also happy to see that Liam has the same plans.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is the last chapter and the epilogue. Today was my first day at work so it is fitting that this be the last day of posting. I've enjoyed writing this a lot and am proud I got the nerve to post it. Since I'm having to get a routine down I won't be adding much in the way of sequels for the time being but if you have any ideas feel free to comment them.

“Come on dad were going to miss kick off!” Lilly yelled rushing ahead to the box door that had become so familiar to them both.  
“Lilly don’t run off we’ve got a few minutes.” Niall says to reprimand her right before they open the door.   
To their surprise the box is empty. Liam had gotten back into their routine of inviting huge fans into his box during the games but always saved room for Niall and Lilly. Liam is standing by the fridge.  
“You guys made it!” He says happily. “Traffic wasn’t too bad?” he asks.  
“Not with the parking pass you got Lilly for her birthday.” Niall says with a hint of annoyance in his voice. It was a Friday night game so Liam came from work and Niall picked Lilly up from soccer practice, had her take a rushed shower before heading to the game.   
Liam knew Niall was fine with regular parking but got around that by giving the pass to Lilly instead. Niall wasn’t able to reject it that way. Just like he couldn’t get out of ‘family vacations’ where Lilly somehow managed to stay with a relative the first few days before joining them. Liam loved to spoil them both and while Lilly was accepting of it Niall still had insecurities that people would think he was with Liam just for his money. They’d had conversations about those feelings including one screaming match about buying a solid gold watch, but it never fully went away for Niall.   
“We’ll have fun sweetheart.” Liam says trying to calm Niall with a kiss. “I’ve got your juice in the fridge Lilly flower. Chicken tenders sound good for dinner?” Liam asks her.  
“Sure Lima bean.” Lilly responds giving him a hug. Their relationship was almost perfect. More friends then responsible adult and child, but Niall had caught some serious conversations when Liam tucked her into bed. They had bonded well over the years with Lilly even spending a week with Liam when Niall had to go away for business.   
Lilly heads outside to the seats after grabbing a drink. Not that it mattered. They had practically started living together around their one year mark and Liam convinced them to move in completely a year after that arguing that his place was less likely to fall apart and with a yard Lilly could go out more. Niall finally gave in agreeing because it was closer to both his work and Lilly’s school. Both of their families had been ecstatic to meet each other. Even Maura who was worried that Niall had let Liam into their lives, especially Lilly’s, too soon and it would only end in heartbreak. One meeting had changed that for her and she was completely smitten with the older man. They even had both their families come out to a match where Liam’s family was shocked to hear a six year old Lilly scream shit when the opposing team scored. That caused Niall to blush deeply and surprisingly Liam was the one to talk to her why cursing was wrong and if he added a ‘just not around the families’ it was their secret.   
The match was about to start so they shuffled outside to watch sitting the row behind Lilly with Liam’s arm around Niall. This had become their thing during games where Liam wasn’t playing host which wasn’t common especially with how well the team had been doing lately. They would talk about anything during the games, what had happened during their day, things Lilly had said, childhood stories, even some deep things like their future were discussed in that box. It was a comfortable place for them all to be. Niall should had noticed something going on that day but he was blissfully unaware or unconcerned with the empty box or Lilly turning around more often. It was a night game so the stadium lights had been turned on before the end. The Rams won, not surprising with their current record and there were to be fireworks after to celebrate fan appreciation. The trio decided to hang around since they had a perfect view. Or so Niall thought.  
Nearing the end of the fireworks, Liam gets up and pulls both him and Lilly to the front of their box. He turns to face Niall giving him a kiss before getting down on one knee.  
“Niall I am forever grateful for the day you walked into this booth with the most amazing girl I’d ever met. You’ve shown me what it truly means to love in the four years we’ve been together. I can talk to you about anything and you are my best friend. I can’t imagine spending my life without the both of you in it.” Turning towards Lilly he says, “Lilly you are the most amazing young lady I have ever met. You show me excitement and joy in ways I haven’t experienced since I was a child.” Looking back and forth between the two of them he pulls out two identical black boxes and maneuvers them to be open in one hand. The box closer to Niall is a gold engagement ring with simple diamonds across the top. The box closer to Lilly holds a similar ring only in rose gold with a chain around it so Lilly can grow to wear it. “You would both make me the happiest man alive if we can become a family. Niall Horan will you marry me?” and before Niall can say yes he turns to Lilly and asks, “Lilly can I be a part of your family?” Niall has full on tears running down his face. Liam knew Lilly came first for Niall. There were some days where even Niall thought that Lilly came first for Liam. Him making sure Lilly was involved in this decision made Niall so happy that Liam thought it through.   
Niall lets Lilly answer first since his response is based on hers. “Yes Li we can be a family.”  
Liam turns his head to look at Niall, “Yes I’ll marry you.” At those words Liam springs up off the ground picking up Lilly who lets out a squeal and pulls them into a group hug. Both him and Niall are crying while Lilly is quiet. Liam sets Lilly down on the chair so she is at their height while he places the ring on Niall’s finger then turns to her and places the necklace around her neck. Explaining “you’ll grown into it soon but I wanted you to have a way for it to be with you always.”  
He places a kiss on Lilly’s head before giving Niall a quick kiss on his lips. By this point the fireworks had ended and the crowds started to leave. No one had noticed what happened in their box.   
“Shall we head home?” Liam offers, “I took a car service so we can go home together.”   
“Take us home love.” Niall says with a smile.   
Liam ends up carrying Lilly down to their car. Something she hadn’t let him do in years. Niall was concerned but sure he’d figure it out soon. The drive home is quiet which is unusual after a game because Lilly normally spends the whole time talking about it. Looking back Niall sees her staring out the window playing with her necklace.   
It’s late when they get home so Niall sends Lilly of to bed right away. Giving her a few minutes to get changed before going in he turns to Liam and pulls him in for a deep kiss which ends when he says, “we will be continuing this later. For now I need to know what my daughter is thinking.” and he heads up to Lilly’s room that Liam let her decorate. Niall knocks before entering to find Lilly on her bed with the necklace still on. He sits on the bed and asks, “Sweetheart what are you thinking about? You’ve been quiet all night.” She seems to sit and think about what she wants to say. “You know you can tell me anything. Since day one it’s been you and me. If you don’t want this marriage to happen tell me and we’ll work this out. I want your happiness above all.”  
Lilly is quick to correct him, “No dad I want this. I want a proper family. It hasn’t felt like just the two of us in a few years and I’ve been fine with that. I love Liam he brings us both so much happiness. It’s just…” She says trailing off.  
“Go on sweetheart.” Niall encourages her.  
“It’s just I want to be a proper family.”  
“What do you mean by that. We will be. A family is made by love.”  
“I know that dad it’s just. I don’t want to keep calling him Liam if we are going to be family.”  
It finally clicks for Niall. She sees Liam as a parent now no longer her friend or her dad’s boyfriend.   
“You think of Liam as your other dad don’t you?” Niall asks wanting confirmation.   
“Yeah but I don’t know if that’s what he wants.” Lilly admits.  
“Lilly I can tell you that Liam wants nothing more than to be your father.”  
“Maybe be your husband.” She says sassily.  
“Yes but the two of us are a packaged deal.” Niall says grabbing her for a hug. “How about I go grab him so we can talk about this.”  
“Okay.” Lilly agrees.  
Niall steps into the hall and calls for Liam.  
“Wait dad!” Lilly says suddenly, “are you okay with me thinking of him as my dad.”  
Niall is stund. “My Lilly you are too smart and caring for your own good. I’ve wanted Liam to be your father for a while now. I know he is right for you and for us. I think he will take the role very seriously and if I’m being honest I think he has already fit it for some time now. He loves you Lilly like you are his own.” He finishes by bringing her into another hug.   
Liam enter the room then. “Whats up.”  
“I think we need to have our first family discussion.” Niall starts. “Lilly has just had some thoughts that she is not sure how to express to you.”  
“Okay.” Liam says drawing out the word in a confused tone.  
“I don’t think it’s bad.” Lilly says to reassure him. “I just want us to be a proper family. Even if we are one by marriage I want us to be one by love.”  
“What do you mean by that Lilly flower.” Liam asks.  
Lilly struggles how to say it so Niall steps up.  
“Lilly has started to see you in a different light. No longer as my boyfriend or now fiance.”  
“I see you more as my dad.” Lilly says shyly.   
“You want me to be your dad?” Liam asks wanting to get it right.  
“Uhh huh.” Lilly says not looking up. Suddenly she is engulfed into a set of arms and squeezed tightly.   
“I would love nothing more than to be your other dad. You mean the world to me Lilly. Can I adopt you officially?” Liam asks.  
“Yes and can I call you pa?” Lilly asks.  
“It would make me so happy if you did.”  
“Good cause I’ve been thinking of you that way for a while. I’ve almost let it slip a few times.” she giggles into his shoulder.   
“You can call me whatever name you feel comfortable with. And if it changes for a day it will be okay but I want nothing more than to be your pa.”  
During their hug they hadn’t noticed Niall leave the room to give them some space.   
He enters a few minutes later and finds Liam laying on his back on Lilly’s bed with her asleep on his chest. Liam gives Niall a watery smile.  
“You two have made me so happy.” He says, “You don’t mind a rain check on tonight’s activities do you? I want to have a family sleepover. I don’t think I can be away from either of you tonight.”   
“I think that sounds perfect.” Niall answers while picking up his much bigger daughter to carry her into their room. They get settled in bed with Lilly between them, holding hands over her head. Quiet goodnights and I love yous are exchanged before they fall asleep as a family.


End file.
